


Love in a Time of Lockdown

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Panem, No Games, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Boy Meets Girl....in the time of a Panem Pandemic.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss/Peeta
Comments: 68
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent events an idea of Peeta and Katniss meeting popped into my head in this case she comes to stay for work then unexpectedly finding themselves stuck together following a lockdown. so I started writing and this longer then I expected piece was created. 
> 
> I've tweaked the relationship of Prim and Katniss , they are cousins rather then sisters and Peeta and Prim are longtime friends.
> 
> It'll be a 2 part story and hopefully people will enjoy and reading it will pass a few minutes while we wait for the world to return to normal : P

“Prim! Hey how are you?” Peeta smiled down the phone as he answered the call. 

“I’m great Peeta, how is life in the big City?” 

“Busy. Crane & Heavensbee is an amazing place to work but sometimes I feel it’s all I do. I’m working on a project with Finnick Odair- who is the jewel in the firm's crown- the reconstruction of the Capitol Music Bowl. It’s really exciting.” 

“District 12 could use some of that fancy architecture stylings you know? You should come visit.”

“I would love to but right now I can’t. Someday though I’ll get to see those mountains and forests you talk so much about.”

Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had met online both being fans of the artist Cinna Or. Peeta was in his final year of architecture when they first started talking, Prim was in her first year of college. They lived on opposite sides of the country but chatted regularly and 18 months ago they had met at a Cinna show in District 4. A whole gang of Cinna fans decided to travel and meet up. Prim travelled with her girlfriend Rue, while Peeta was alone but after talking to Prim and the others online for so long there was no awkwardness or regret and the face to face meeting with Prim cemented their friendship.

“We’ll make some time over the summer eh? It would be so nice to show you round here. Peeta I have a little favor to ask you…..” 

“Oh? You know if I can help I will. Shoot kiddo.”

“Kiddo? Peeta I’m only 4 years younger than you, you dumbass. Anyway my cousin Katniss I think I told you about her, remember? 

“The horticultural expert? About my age?”

“That’s the one! Ok well she has been offered a 4 week work/study placement at the Snow Botanical Gardens starting in 2 weeks. Great opportunity but she-Katniss- can’t find anywhere to stay and I was wondering if maybe you might let her crash with you? Peeta she’s super quiet, tidy, will chip in with groceries, chores…..”

“Prim if it wasn’t for my mom’s friend from college letting me crash at hers when I first came to the Capitol I would have been sunk, so if she needs a place she can stay here. Why don’t you tell your cousin Katniss to call me? We can have a talk and if she’s ok with me then we’ll work out the details. It’ll be nice to have some company for a few weeks.”

“Peeta you are the best fake big brother I could ever wish for. Gotta go, love ya!”

Peeta hung up, grinning. 

*****  
About two hours later Peeta’s phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number but he guessed it was probably Prim’s cousin. He was right. 

“Hello?”

“Hi…is that Peeta?” said a soft voice at the other end of the line. 

“Hi! Yes this is Peeta, is this Katniss?”

“Yes…hi, how are you? I hope Prim didn’t put you on the spot earlier. When I mentioned my issues with accommodation in the Capitol I didn’t expect her to start calling in favors from her friends.”

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help. How about I tell you a little bit about myself, the apartment and then you tell me about you and if we are both happy that neither of us are complete nut jobs we can make arrangements for you to stay here.”

For a beat there was silence and Peeta was suddenly concerned maybe he was too peppy, but he heard Katniss clear her throat before starting to speak.

“There’s not much to tell. I’m 25 year old. I’m a plant pathologist in District 12 and I’m currently engaged in research looking at the effects of chemical versus natural pesticides on crops at high altitudes. Snow Botanical Gardens have selected a number of District reps to the Capitol to a “Think tank” and learn and share event. I can’t find short term accommodation so hence the reason Prim called you. I’ll be out from 8am each day until late. I’ll help out with housework, food and utilities during my stay. Em and I think that’s it.” 

On the other end of the phone Peeta smiled at the rushed speech delivered by Katniss. 

“Ok. Well I’m Peeta I’m 26. I’m a junior… very junior architect in a very well known Capitol firm Crane and Heavensbee. I’m originally from District 1 and I also work all hours- even weekends. The joys of being the office junior.”

“The apartment itself has 2 bedrooms but don’t get too excited they are more like large closets but bonus features: its own washer and dryer. The building is about a 20 minute walk to the Botanical Gardens, we’re pretty close to a lot of tourist attractions actually.”

“Katniss we’ll probably be like ships that pass in the night but apart from being an early riser with a penchant for baking if I can help out the room is yours.”

“Prim and Rue reckon you are an ok guy, and I trust them, but just so you know I am a champion archer and I never miss.” 

Peeta began to laugh “Yes Ma’am. If you want we can talk some more on the phone before you get here? Maybe FaceTime so I’m not a total stranger by the time you get here?”

“Thank you Peeta. I’d like that. I should go though. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. I’ll talk to you then.”

“Okay. Bye Peeta, and thank you again.”

A few hours later a message from Prim came through “Thank you❤” 

Peeta smiled and turned on the news where the familiar faces of Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman sat delivering news to Panem as they had for the last 40 years. 

“Good evening. Our top story concerns news of a virus, first reported in-” but Peeta had left the room to get dinner before hearing the rest of the news. 

*****  
A week and a half later Peeta was sitting at his desk, he and Katniss had spoken regularly and she was due to arrive in tomorrow, her plane would touch down about 5pm and Peeta would meet her at the apartment at 6pm. 

Peeta had enjoyed talking to Katniss over the phone. She had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, she was serious but had a silly side too confessing she loved nothing more than watching cartoons in her pjs at the weekend. She seemed like she would be an easy “roommate”. 

He had taken some time to make a list of places she might like to see and visit while she was here. He was excited to meet her in person, they had really “clicked” over the telephone but he knew he shouldn’t get in too deep. She was only here for a short while but she was the first woman in a long time he had really connected with. He sighed and decided to take a quick look at the news.

While he sat he scrolled the news there were more reports of the “super virus”. It was a respiratory infection of some kind. It was concerning but so far no deaths had been reported. Peeta finished his lunch and closed the browser before getting back to work and gave no more thoughts to the news. 

*****  
Katniss Everdeen was nervous not about navigating the hellish airport but nervous about what the next four weeks had in store both professionally and with her new…. friend. 

She frowned, was Peeta really her friend? 

Yes, she decided he was, they weren’t like her and Gale(her best friend from home), but certainly over the last couple of calls they had built up a nice relationship. He was easy to talk to, calm, intelligent and clearly very generous.

She stopped and looked at the directions Peeta had sent her, from departures she needed to take the Express 45 to The Plaza Station, from there a left and a 10 minute walk would take her to the building that she would call home for the next few weeks. 

Taking a deep breath she hiked her backpack onto her shoulders, set her scowl to “Don’t even LOOK at me.” and took off to get her train. 

*****  
Peeta sat on the steps of his building, he wasn’t home long and he had a text from Katniss to say she had just left the station so he figured he’d wait here instead of going up to the apartment only to have to come back down minutes later. 

He was tired, this new project was killing him. Tackling an existing building was never easy trying to find the balance between the old and new. He closed his eyes and let the last of the sun warm his face. He really should try to take some time off, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been home. He missed his family, even his mother. Maybe he could try to get home after Katniss left. He was just about to check flights and trains when he heard his name being called. 

He looked down and there in front of him was a vision in combat boots and jeans. Obviously he knew what she looked like from the couple of video calls but in person she was even more beautiful, she was slender with black hair, grey eyes and olive skin.

“Katniss! Wow it’s so nice to finally meet you in person. Here let me help you.” 

“Thank you. This bag is actually a gift for you. It’s a local drink from 12 it’s called Ripper’s Revenge, a small batch whiskey and I’ve also got some homemade preserves. We make them at the farm.” 

“Wow! Thank you, come on you must be tired after all that travel.”

Katniss smiled and nodded. She couldn’t wait to just sit down. She happily followed Peeta up and he opened the door to her home for the next few weeks. 

“Well here we are. Throw your bag down and I’ll give you the grand tour. This is the hallway. I mean I didn’t really need to tell you that? Anyway this door is my room, yours is two doors down and bathroom is between. Over here we have a closet and finally the living room and kitchen.”

Katniss walked into a small but beautifully lit space where there were 3 large windows looking out over the streets below. One end of the room had a small kitchen, there was a table with 2 chairs and at the other end of the room an L-shaped couch facing a tv marked out the living space. 

“Ok that’s it. I’ll show you how to work the shower if you want to freshen up and get unpacked. I was just gonna order food, I’m too tired to cook. How about pizza?” asked Peeta 

“From that place Del Rio’s you raved about?” Katniss asked

“Yep. I told you there is no better pizza except maybe my own homemade one…” shrugged Peeta. 

“Ok but this is my treat, to say thanks” 

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to. Please Peeta?”

Peeta finalized the order, showed her the shower and then Katniss headed to the guest bedroom.

The room was small -Peeta hadn’t exaggerated that- Katniss had never had huge rooms so it wasn’t a huge deal. The room had a bed, a rail for clothes and a desk and chair. It was perfect she decided.

She smiled as she noticed the clearly new linens in green that were on the bed along with a pile of new towels and little bottles of shower gel and shampoo that had little notes saying “Welcome to Hotel Mellark” each note had small be beautifully drawn pictures of leaves and flowers. 

Peeta Mellark was too good to be true, she decided. Along with being some sort of” host with the most” he was quite an attractive man -medium height with a stocky build with ashy, wavy blond hair and stunning blue eyes. Shaking her head she made her way to the bathroom- she was sure she would find out what his faults were after 4 weeks.

******* 

Katniss woke up the next morning. It took a minute for her to get her bearings. It was Saturday morning Peeta had told her he would be in work for most of the day. After dinner last night he had given her a set of keys to the apartment and he listed some of the places nearby he thought she might be interested in since she planned on doing a little sightseeing today. She knew once she started in the Botanical Gardens she would be busy.

She looked at her watch which showed it was 11am, she couldn’t believe she had slept so late. She stretched and decided to shower before anything else. Once she had done that she dressed in leggings, teeshirt and hoodie. She threw on her trainers and made her bed. She would need to ask Peeta about the washer later. 

In the living area Peeta had left her a note, telling her to enjoy her day and letting her know to help herself to anything from the kitchen for breakfast. Last night with Peeta had been fun, when the pizza came they had a beer and sat talking for a while nothing serious just idle small talk. 

While she sat eating her breakfast she decided to call home. She had spoken briefly to them after landing, and had sent them a message when she got to the apartment. 

Her mom picked up in the second ring. 

“Katniss! Sweetheart…. hold on let me get your dad” there was a rustling and shouting no doubt her pops was in the field. 

“He’s on his way now. How’s the city? And this Peeta man is he ok? I know you’re a grown woman but that doesn’t stop us worrying. Have you seen the news? The flu that’s going round? Mrs Cartwright says it’s on its way here, in fact she thinks her cousins wife’s sister had it last year! Watch out for people coughing and clean your hands. Don’t drink from water fountains and -“ 

“Mom! I’ve seen the news. I don’t think we have to worry, and come on between growing up on a farm and lab work you know I’m a stickler for hygiene.” 

“I know, I know. Oh here’s your father now I’ll put you on speaker” 

Katniss spent the next 30 minutes chatting. When she eventually managed to get off the phone, she washed and cleared away her breakfast dishes and headed out to explore. 

***** 

Katniss had spent Saturday exploring and grabbed dinner in a small restaurant before making her way back to Peeta’s. She had text him to see if he wanted to join her, while he appreciated the thought he declined telling her he would grab something at the office. When he finally got back home it was close to 9pm, after a shower he had joined Katniss watching tv. 

“Hey, do you fancy going to see some of the art museums tomorrow?” He asked. 

Katniss wrinkled her nose “Honestly I’m not sure I like art…”

“Come on it’ll be fun. It’s been an age since I’ve seen anything besides my office, if you really hate it I’ll take you to the Wax Museum and get your photo taken with President Snow.”

“Well how could I refuse that offer. Maybe we could swing by the grocery store later, stock up  
for the week ahead?”

“Good idea, the cupboards are looking a bit bare.”

In the background the news was on.

“What do you think of this virus?” Katniss nodded towards the television. 

“It seems to be under control.”

“My mom was talking about it today, she is such a worrier. It seems to be just another flu’ from what the news is reporting, if it is they’ll have a vaccine in no time. I imagine we’ll be getting public health information reminding us of the flu season precautions.” 

“I agree. For now though I think it’s time for bed. I am exhausted.” and at that Peeta yawned.

“Good idea. I’ll tidy up in here and you turn in” 

Katniss smiled at Peeta, and the sleepy gentle smile he gave her in return made her stomach flip, as he headed out of the room to bed all Katniss could think was “Uh oh…. the last thing I need is to fall for this guy.” 

*****  
Sunday was more fun than either Katniss or Peeta could have imagined. 

The museum wasn’t too bad. Peeta shared with Katniss that art was his first love, he only studied architecture since according to his mother “he could play around with pencils but get paid real money”. 

Katniss spoke about growing up on her family farm. Working with plants and crops was always something she wanted to do. She was grateful to have landed her dream job straight out of college. The bonus being it kept her in 12 most of the time. 

“I’m really going to have to visit 12 see what the fuss is about, hearing you and Prim talk about it, it sounds like paradise.”

“To us it is. It’s small but so beautiful. Compared to the Capitol it’s probably a bit dull though, not sure how a city boy like you would cope.” she grinned and nudged his shoulder with hers.

“Hey now, I was top of my scout troop in outdoor badges I’ll have you know. In fact, allow me to demonstrate my hunting skills. Behold! The market! Let us go and hunt down the Lucky Charms and flour.” and he beat his puffed out chest like some kind of cave man. 

They grabbed a cart and entered the store working their way up and down the aisles. Some shelves were empty and people were fighting over items. 

Exhausted looking staff tried to calm people, telling them more stock would be in tomorrow but an older man began shouting about shortages and how the stores were lying to them. 

Katniss and Peeta walked away to pay for their goods keen to get out of the store not exactly sure was going on. 

After they got back home Peeta switched on the news. 

“Looks like the first cases of the flu virus in the Capitol. There’s a link to the National Health Agency, grab my laptop will you?” Peeta called out

He turned it on and as it started up they began to unpack their shopping. 

They followed the link and read through the information about the disease. At the moment there was no cure so people were being urged to take precautions - those displaying symptoms needed to isolate and get tested. People should practice good hygiene but for now carry on as normal. There were links to correct handwashing procedures, the best way to cough and other small topics about protecting yourself. 

“It says here there is no vaccine or cure and anyone in a high risk group-elderly or immunocompromised should be especially vigilant.” Read Peeta out loud. 

“Lucky we’re young, fit and healthy so.” replied Katniss “come on let’s fix dinner, I have to get ready for tomorrow and you still need to show me how to use your washer.”

*****  
The week flew by quickly. Katniss was loving her time at the Botanical Gardens. There was so much to take in. She was meeting some of her idols! She saw little of Peeta; he seemed to be working all hours; she knew his project lead Seneca Crane was putting pressure on him to beat deadlines.

He had left her a note this morning asking her if she wanted to go to the zoo with him tomorrow. She couldn’t help but grin, it had been years since she had done anything like that, she texted him and let him know she would and that she would be making dinner for them that evening. He promised to be home by seven. 

When she got to the Gardens that morning she went straight to the classroom. She waved to the other students and had just settled in when the Director of the course came in looking worried. 

“Good morning all, I’m afraid as of 30 minutes ago we have been advised that we have to close the Botanic Gardens including the teaching facility. Please gather your belongings and make your way home. The government has advised all nonessential services, schools, colleges close immediately. We will keep you informed and hopefully see you Monday.” with that he left.

Katniss looked at the others who shrugged but began to gather their belongings. Her phone rang making her jump. 

“Hey mom”

“Katniss! The news says the Capitol is shutting down, I think you need to come home now.”

“Relax mom, it’s ok, there are closures in place but the Director here reckons it will be business as usual by Monday. If anything changes I’ll book a flight and come home. Do you and dad have enough supplies? If you don’t, go into town today and stock up ok? I have to go, I love you both.”

Katniss headed towards the apartment and text Prim asking her to check her parents. Prim called her. 

“Hey, you ok?”

“I’m fine. I just want to make sure my favorite cousin is. Are you coming home Katniss?”

Katniss repeated what she had told her mom. 

“Katniss I really think you need to leave the Capitol. Rue’s colleagues at Capitol General are worried, they have had a number of cases and this disease…. its brutal Katniss it isn’t just a flu. Please won’t you consider coming home?”

“Primrose, it’ll be ok. Look, if Rue thinks it’s for the best that I head home I’ll check out flights tonight and see how soon I can leave here.”

“Ok. Keep me updated and give Peeta a hug for me.” 

There was a few seconds pause before Prim started talking again “Sooooooooo. How are you guys getting along?” 

Katniss rolled her eyes “Fine. Peeta is a really nice guy. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with him.”

“I TOLD you! He’s perfect for you! I said it all along, ask Rue? Do you-“

“I’m going to stop you there Prim. We are friends, the odds of us being more than that, they’re just not in our favor? If he lived closer who knows? But right now I have to figure out how to get home. I’ll probably never see him again, and I don’t want to start anything that will only lead to heartache. I’ll talk to you later. Bye Prim.”

Katniss strolled back to the apartment. She stopped in at the market and picked up a few more items for Peeta, she figured he wouldn’t have time so before she left she wanted to make sure he had some extra provisions. Once she was satisfied she began to haul it all home. 

More and more people seemed to be racing to the store so she was glad she had been able to beat the crowds. People looked panicked, a few sported masks. She heard people talking about the transportation links being reduced so she quickened her pace, if what people were saying was true she needed to book her flight asap. 

She met Peeta on the steps of the apartment. 

“Hey! You were sent home too?” She called 

“Yep. Here let me help you. Things are crazy in the city. Snow made an announcement about closing nonessential places of employment. According to some journalists our President has been hiding the real figures of people sick and worse dying. It’s a mess.”

They got into the apartment and Katniss told Peeta she needed to get home. They began to call the airlines and rail services but the representatives couldn’t help Katniss. They advised they were waiting for an announcement at noon. 

“So you won’t sell me a flight or you can’t sell me flight. Which is it?”

“Miss at this time we cannot issue any further tickets-“

“But you are honoring bookings already made? And are all flights are booked?”

“At this point in time we are unable to deal with your request and we do not give information about flights.”

“You are talking in riddles! Are there flights leaving today or not”

Peeta nudged her and showed her his phone all flights were starting to show up as cancelled. 

She hung up and threw her phone down. 

“She said they were expecting an announcement at 12, anything on the news about that?” she grumbled at Peeta

“Yeah Snow is going to address Panem.” frowned Peeta. “Let’s just wait and see what he says and then we can see about getting you home. I’m going to ring my family. I'll be out in a bit, you ok?”

Katniss nodded and wished it was noon already. 

*****  
The announcement at noon did not bring good news.

President Snow was a small man with white hair and snakelike eyes, he stood at the podium and addressed the nation. 

“People of Panem…… “ and so began the speech that would change lives all over the country.

Snow spoke at length about the virus that had recently taken hold in Panem. He said that despite the efforts of the government to contain the outbreak it was now apparent that further, more drastic measures were needed. 

Peeta sat incredulous that the government had sat on this information and now when they couldn’t hide it anymore the people were facing unprecedented restrictions to daily life. 

Any and all travel between the Capitol and Districts were forbidden. 

Only essential workers could travel beyond a 2km zone, and they needed a letter to confirm their status. 

Anyone displaying symptoms should contact a helpline and arrange for testing. Anyone who tested positive would need to quarantine along with all other members of their household.

Social distancing was now in operation. 2 metres distance to be maintained while in public. No visits with friends and family were permitted during this time.

Food rationing would begin from the coming week. Households would be allowed to go to the store but they should try to limit trips. 

The list was endless and with each announcement Peeta and Katniss became more worried. President Snow finished and had just left the podium when Peeta’s phone rang. 

“Hmmm it’s Heavensbee I wonder what he wants. I’ll just take this next door.” 

Katniss' phone began to ring and she pointed at it “Parents….”

They headed off to different rooms to take their calls. 

******  
30 minutes later Katniss emerged from her bedroom. She was exhausted, angry and scared. 

Peeta was sitting on the sofa, head back, eyes closed. He looked like she felt. 

“Well this has been some day and it’s barely lunchtime.” 

“Yep you could say that, Heavensbee called to let me know that due to the Government announcement the firm has taken the decision to let staff go. I am now officially unemployed. It’s bull. We could have worked from home but for whatever reason they aren’t going that route.”

“Oh shit! Peeta that’s awful.”

“It is but what about you? You’re stuck here for god knows how long? What are you going to do?” 

“Right now? I’m gonna make a sandwich and have a beer. After that…..we’ll figure it out.” 

“Sounds like a great plan.”

*****  
After lunch the rest of the day was spent in a flurry of calls and emails from family and friends all eager to check in. There were tears, shock, bewilderment and for Peeta’s nieces excitement -no school!!! 

When they finally both sat down after dealing with the concerns and immediate worries of the day, Peeta felt weary, he had savings that could tide him over for a while but if this thing lasted into months he really would be sunk. Anger coursed through him, after everything he had done for the firm this was how he was being rewarded. 

Katniss meanwhile was going to continue working from home- home right now being Peeta’s apartment. Work was only one part of the problem she was worried about her parents and their farm, although heer rent would still be paid as normal on her place in 12 she would have to make a larger contribution to Peeta especially now with his job loss and then she didn’t know how long would she be stuck here, in an apartment with no outdoor space. She wondered how long before they got on each other’s nerves. 

“You ok?” Peeta asked, he noticed Katniss was suddenly looking very distressed.

She stood up quickly, nodded, gave a wobbly smile and before she could stop it a tear ran down her cheek.

Peeta was by her side in a heartbeat, and pulled her into a hug before he could think too much about it. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok. Shhhhh Katniss it’ll be ok.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Please Katniss, it’ll be ok you’ll see. I know this isn’t exactly how you planned your stay in the Capitol but I’m kinda happy you’re here…… does that sound weird? Probably but I like having you around. In a week with you here I’ve laughed more than I have in the last 6 months. We’ll figure it out…. whatever happens.”

Katniss squeezed Peeta back, something about this man and the words he spoke calmed her and didn’t want to let him go, right now he was her anchor.

“I’m sorry Peeta, I just feel so overwhelmed” she mumbled into his shirt.

“That’s ok, you want me to get you anything?”

“No, but maybe you could just hold me for a little while longer?” ordinarily she would have been embarrassed at her neediness but today was no ordinary day and Katniss needed this. 

“I can do that” Peeta smiled and kissed her head once more. 

The pair stood in the middle of Peeta’s living room holding each other safe and secure, while the world around them began to adjust to the major challenges and changes facing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is .... the second part. Perhaps not as polished or fleshed out as I would like but I’m also not massively disappointed in this either so I decided to just stick it up.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and well❤️

Katniss wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but eventually they separated. 

“Thanks Peeta. I’m not normally so emotional. I feel silly” Katniss mumbled. 

“Katniss in the space of a few hours Panem has just been upended, we’re ALL gonna need a hug or two over the next few weeks. Just promise me that you won’t think any less of me if one of these days you find me sobbing into a pint of ice cream at three in the morning.”’Peeta smiled. 

“Deal. So what do we do now?”

Peeta wasn’t sure but right now they needed some distraction. 

“How about we look at our supplies? See what we need. I want to check in on my landlady. Her name is Mags. She’s a legend- she’s in her late 60’s and despite a stroke 18 months ago that affected her speech she is the most positive, generous and funny lady I have ever met.” 

“How are you going to check in on her, remember the social distancing restrictions?” enquired Katniss 

“I’ll text her. The wonders of modern technology eh?” and Peeta began to tap away a message to Mags. 

Once he was done they headed to the kitchen. 

“Ok… so. Let’s see what we got here. It’s not too bad. We have plenty of stuff here we won’t starve.”

Katniss looked into the cupboard behind Peeta, she wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“And you’re telling me that from these cans, bags of flour, rice and …… other stuff. You can feed us?”

“Katniss! I’m from a family of bakers. I wasn’t kidding on the phone- I can cook. And bake. Check out the freezer, there are stocks, some homemade sauces, meat, fish, chicken. I know I haven’t exactly shown much of that since you got here but hey I’m not exactly going to be busy with work for a while.” Peeta shrugged. 

Before Katniss could say anything, Peeta’s phone beeped. 

He grabbed it and quickly read it. 

“It’s Mags, she’s ok although she needs some medication picked up-I can do that- and if I could drop her down some books. She says that her age and health issues her doctor has advised her to cocoon, which means she is to stay in place.” 

“Stay in place? So she can’t leave her apartment?” Katniss was puzzled and horrified at this. 

“I guess… I need to make sure she’s able she can stay in contact with her family.” He tapped away on his phone.

Her reply was almost instant, a gif rolling its eyes and a message “Peeta, I’m old not a technological dinosaur.” 

He laughed and showed Katniss. “I think she’s going to be ok.”

*****

The afternoon passed slowly, the pair left the Panem news channel on, over the day the new restrictions became clearer and the impact it was having on its citizens.

Peeta and Katniss watched as people were caught on film buying toilet paper in bulk and fighting over it, actually punching, kicking and ripping packs from each other.

“Is this real? Am I actually seeing this?” exclaimed Katniss 

“Yes we just witnessed an octogenarian gentleman rob a 12 pack of Kittensoft toilet paper from the hands of a toddler…..” 

“Do you think this is the worst thing we’ll see?” she asked. 

Peeta really hoped it would be. 

***** 

The weekend was surreal and long.

Friday she and Peeta watched the news, learnt a little bit more about the virus, the lockdown orders and tried to make sense of everything. Peeta made them dinner, and exhausted they both went to bed early.

Peeta decided he was going to spend Saturday cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. Katniss offered to help but he told her he was fine, he reckoned he should have done this ages ago.

Katniss felt at loss as to what she should do, and retreated to her bedroom. She tried to read a book. She could feel herself getting tense with each minute that passed

She couldn’t go browse in a shop or check out a movie. She could go for a walk or run but she had to stay within 2 kilometer perimeter of home, but this wasn’t home. Home was in 12, surrounded by the mountains and trees, not this concrete nightmare. She could hear Peeta singing badly. She stomped out of her bedroom. 

“Peeta!” she called. 

“Hey, sorry was my singing annoying you?” he asked sheepishly. 

“No but Peeta I can’t just sit around doing nothing. Is there anything I can do? Please I’ll go insane.” she practically screeched. 

“Oh I never really considered that. I’m not used to anyone else being here. You want to maybe wash the windows?”

“YES!!!” 

Peeta laughed and showed Katniss where the cleaning supplies were. The pair got to work and over the course of the day systematically worked their way through the apartment. Every cupboard, shelf, nook and cranny was emptied, cleaned and then put back together. 

The floors of the apartment sparkled and the windows were the cleanest they had ever been.

“You know we make a good team.” said Peeta

“I agree. I need a shower now though.”

“You want to go first? I’ll get dinner started? Once we’ve done that do you want to go for a walk or maybe you want some time away from me?” he joked. 

“Nah, you’ll know when I get fed up with you.” smiled Katniss as she left the room.

*****

On Sunday Peeta text Mags and asked her if she needed anything from the store. She did, she Peeta she would leave a list and money outside her apartment. 

He was just getting ready to leave when his phone pinged again. Mags was wondering if he could do some shopping for another of the tenants in the building. Katniss volunteered to come with him to the store.

“Peeta, come on it makes the most sense. We’ll each take a list.”

This was the beginning of what they would call “The Shopping Squad” as for the duration of the lockdown Peeta and Katniss would do the shopping for anyone who couldn’t get out. 

**** 

Katniss' first week working from home was strange, team meetings were conducted online. Her bosses were scrambling to put work from home procedures in place, with schools and childcare facilities closed some of her colleagues were juggling a lot. This whole shutdown had shown up some major flaws in the country and some business set ups. 

On Wednesday she had an email from the Snow Botanical Gardens they were going to continue with the program Katniss had been attending using online classes. Practical and field world would be completed at a later date. Although this was great news it meant more rescheduling for her. It seemed to Katniss that as soon as she got her head around something, things changed again.

Peeta meanwhile was also struggling. He had never not worked. Whether it was in his family’s bakery, part time college work, internships and then full time paid work and now despite not having any of those things he was still waking at 6.15am. Every single day. 

His mother in particular instilled in him that he needed to work hard, that once he had success then there would be time to rest, but now because of the lockdown he found himself with all the time in the world.

Even though it was less than a week Peeta wasn’t missing work, he wasn’t concerned about half finished projects, he didn’t miss the office politics. He missed some of his colleagues-Finnick Odair for example but others if he never saw them again he’d probably be okay.

For now though any real thoughts about his future and work could be put on hold.

*****

Prim called midweek to talk to him and Katniss. 

“Hey guys!!! How are you holding up?”

“We’re doing okay.” answered Katniss smiling at Peeta “what about you?”

“Rue can’t come home, the hospital has seen a surge in cases, people bolted from the cities to their cabins but they brought the virus with them. For safety sake she’s crashing at another doctors house.” Prim’s bottom lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh Prim! I’m so sorry.”

They talked to her for a time and helped to lift her spirits. 

“We should do something at the weekend,maybe a quiz for friends and family? Make us all feel a bit more connected?” mused Peeta

“That’s actually a really good idea! Why don’t we text friends and family and see who’s up for it? There might be some issues with time differences but we’ll work around it? Anyone who wants to take part can be the quizmaster for one round?” added Katniss, 

And just like that The Everdeen and Mellark Quiz was born.

*****

In the following weeks the days had taken on their own routine. Katniss worked each day. Peeta had signed up to a community initiative that saw him help those who couldn’t get out and about. He collected medication, delivered shopping, cut grass - if he could help he did. 

Katniss and Peeta in spite of the unusual way they had found themselves as roommates, were enjoying their time together.

Every night Peeta made them dinner, sometimes they went for a walk or a run, they watched dodgy movies and television. 

Katniss discovered Peeta was a terrible Scrabble player, while Peeta learned Katniss had no patience for jigsaws. 

Katniss had taught his nieces “The Valley Song” from District 12 the two little girls called Poppy and Deliah were adorable but bored and a handful. She had come into the living room one afternoon while they were quizzing Peeta about everything and nothing, their mother Delly trying to get a word in, but her daughters were having none of it.

Delly had spied Katniss in the background and called out a hello. The girls were fascinated by Katniss and shouted to her,and walked over to say hello, she bent down to lean over Peeta’s shoulder to wave, before she had a chance to leave Peeta caught her hand. 

“Hey girls did you know Katniss here has the most beautiful voice? Birds stop to listen when she sings.” He smiled up at her. 

“SING! SING!SING!” Shouted the girls. 

Although Katniss wasn’t a huge fan of singing for other people, something about Peeta’s nieces made it impossible to refuse.

Peeta reluctantly let her hand go and she walked around to join him on the sofa.

An hour later she had taught them her favorite song from when she was a kid. They had attempted to get Peeta to sing too, but after Deliah started to cry claiming Peeta was making her ears bleed, so he stopped(so did Delilah’s crying she was quite the little actress)

After they said goodbye and hung up Katniss turned to Peeta, and took his hand in hers. Peeta looked at her unsure what was coming next. 

She smiled and said “Please never sing again! You are absolutely awful.” 

Peeta burst out laughing. 

They both sat there holding hands grinning at each other but before anything else could happen Katniss phone began to ring.

*****

About two and half weeks into the lockdown a complication that neither Peeta or Katniss had ever expected arrived. Peeta woke up feeling unwell. 

He was achy, sweaty, coughing and exhausted. He looked at his phone. It was 11am he never slept that late. He needed to get up, but honestly he just couldn’t summon the energy to do so. Maybe he would just lie here for a few more minutes. 

Katniss had been online taking classes all morning and at half one decided to break for lunch. She went into the living area expecting to see Peeta but there was no sign of him. She noticed his backpack and trainers were still at the door. 

She knocked on his door and heard a low groan. 

“Peeta? Peeta? Can I come in? Are you ok?” she called through the door. 

“No! Katniss I’m sick. I think I have this virus. I need to ring my doctor. For now just stay away from me.” shouted a clearly distressed Peeta. 

About 30 minutes later a message from Peeta came through on her phone. 

“Doctor is coming round to take swab. We’re both on full quarantine now. I’m sorry.”

Shit. Katniss started to panic she knew if Peeta had the virus the minimum time was 14 days and then you had to be free from symptoms, particularly the cough. She felt fine maybe they would let her go, she could…. she could. 

She could do nothing. 

Another message. 

“Called doctor back told him you were here. They want to test you too.”

Sighing Katniss knew that whatever happened she was here now and going nowhere. 

The test was painless: a swab from the throat and another from the nose. Katniss balked at the nurse initially when she told her she was going to stick the oversized cotton bud up her nose but she couldn’t refuse. 

The test results could take a couple of days.

They handed Katniss an information sheet outlining what to do while waiting for the results. Peeta was going to stay in his room, they only had one bathroom so when either used it they would need to clean it down.

Her phone rang and she laughed when she saw it was Peeta. 

“Nurse Katniss speaking how can I help you patient Mellark?”

Peeta laughed but it quickly turned to coughing. 

“Jeez Peeta you sound awful. What do you need? What can I get you?”

“Sorry Katniss I was just ringing to see if you were ok. Some trip to the Capitol this has been….” he said glumly. 

“Well I won’t forget it that’s for sure. Have you eaten today Peeta?”

“I’m not really hungry, I could use some water. Could you leave some outside my door?”

“Of course! Anything else?” 

“No thanks Katniss. I’m just so tired. I think I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Ok, if you need anything just call me.”

Katniss prepared a bottle of water for Peeta adding a little mint and slices of lemon to it, a packet of crackers and a banana. She left the lot outside his door. Unsure what to do she spent the day bouncing from task to task until it was time to go to bed.

***** 

Katniss was up early the next morning. She could smell that Peeta had been up ; the bathroom and kitchen had been used and he had clearly bleached any and all surfaces he may have touched. 

She shook her head and sent him a text. 

“Morning roomie. How are you feeling?”

“Hey, same as yesterday. Temp is a bit high so I’m feeling a bit loopy.” He followed this with a sick emoji. 

“Ok I can give you some paracetamol to take the temp down. You want breakfast?” 

“Katniss, you don’t need to get anything for me. I’ll get up when you go into the shower.”

“Well smart guy maybe I won’t shower today!”

The day proceeded much the same way the pair texting and calling each other. It was funny and silly but Peeta felt it necessary. 

Katniss was just putting her coat on to go for a walk when her phone beeped. She opened the message and there in black and white was something she never expected to see. She had tested positive for the virus. 

“Peeta! I got my test results”

“Me too and no surprise I’m positive” he called from his room. 

“Yeah? Well guess what so am I!!”

The door to Peeta’s room flung open and they just stared at each other.

“But how? You have no symptoms?”

“I think I need to call someone. Right this has to be a mistake?”

But it wasn’t and 2 days later Katniss and Peeta both lost their sense of taste, a key indicator that the virus was present. 

***** 

“How many days until we’re free?” call Peeta from his place on the sofa. Katniss who had vacated her place to get them both ice lollies from the fridge flopped back beside him and dramatically declared that time had lost all meaning and she had no idea.

“Well I’m symptom free now…. I stay this way and we’ll be walking the streets again in 72 hours.” He informed her. 

“Where will you go first?” She asked, throwing his treat at him. 

“Well that’s the big question. Do I go 2 kilometers to the left or 2 kilometers to the right. It’s a big decision.” 

Once they both had positive results it seemed silly for Peeta to stay in his room. However for the first few days he mostly slept. He would mask up whenever he entered the common area and kept this up until his cough faded completely just one day ago. 

Katniss had fallen into a habit of going into Peeta’s room in the evenings and sitting beside him in bed they would talk, read, while Peeta dozed Katniss almost kept watch over him. More than once they had fallen asleep together, with the laptop on while watching a tv show. 

The first morning they woke up in Peeta’s bed was strange. It was too intimate, they were strangers after all but as Katniss gazed up at Peeta she was struck by how handsome he was and she reached up to push a lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead. He laughed when it fell back down once she moved her hand. 

“Hi” he barely whispered 

“Hi” her answer just as hushed 

“I have to get ready for work,” she said smiling shyly. 

But Peeta didn’t want her to go. Something felt so impossibly good with Katniss here, but he couldn’t put his finger on it (to be fair he was still a little loopy from the virus…)he tried to explain to her what he was feeling but he could feel the tiredness creeping in again and before he fell asleep he asked her one question. 

“Stay?”

“I would stay always if I could” was her whispered answer as he slipped into sleep. 

***** 

3 weeks had passed and both Katniss and Peeta were deemed recovered. 

Katniss never really developed symptoms like Peeta, the doctor had asked if he could take another swab from her after the 14 day period. It confirmed she was now free of the virus. 

They tested Peeta too and he came up clear too. This meant he could return to his volunteer work. 

“Hey guys, how are you?” asked Prim. 

“Much better. I just wish I still had no sense of taste. It would make Katniss cooking easier to eat” teased Peeta. 

“Hey! After all I’ve done for you” Katniss crossed her arms and pouted.

“Aw I’m sorry please forgive me? “ Peeta tried to catch her eye but she was studiously ignoring him. 

Prim ,who they seemed to have momentarily forgotten about, watched the duo. They were flirting blatantly and every time she talked to her cousin and Peeta they seemed closer.

Even her aunt and uncle had noticed and had asked Prim what was going on. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Prim called catching their attention. Honestly she just wished they’d kiss or something this will they won’t they vibe was just getting too much. 

“Sorry Prim!” they called

“I forgive you, so long as you make me a key player in your future wedding.”

But before either could respond to that Prim started talking about something else.

“I see there’s going to be another government address at 6pm your time. There are rumors that the government has some new restrictions and updates.”

“More restrictions? What else could they possibly enforce?” asked Katniss 

“I’m not sure, and the daily numbers and cases seem to have dropped.” added Peeta. 

“The lockdown definitely did its job in terms of flattening the curve and reducing the spread to more manageable numbers coming through the hospitals. Rue said while we’re not out of the woods by any means the virus is still active and we are a long time away from a vaccine “normal” life should start to resume sooner rather than later.”

“You might be able to go home to 12 soon Katniss.” said Peeta.

“Home. Wow.” 

*****

The announcement at 6pm was good news. While the current restrictions would remain in place those who found themselves stuck in other Districts away from home would be able to make arrangements to go home. 

This was the only travel restriction eased. 

Katniss and Peeta watched the announcement, at some point their hands found each other’s. 

***** 

After that arrangements were made quickly Katniss secured a plane ticket for three days time, a shuttle would bring her to the airport. Peeta couldn’t come and see her off. 

“Before you go we should do something to celebrate. Let me surprise you?” Peeta asked. 

Katniss nodded. She was so torn she was so excited to go home but this man. This generous, funny, kind, wonderful man, she didn’t want to leave him but she had to go. Her life was in 12 and his life was here in the Capitol. 

Tomorrow she would go home. Back to her apartment and Peeta free life. The thought made her unbelievably sad. 

Peeta was also feeling unbelievably sad. His apartment and life would feel a whole lot emptier without Katniss here, but tonight they would celebrate. 

However Panem’s weather didn’t get the memo that he needed sunshine and warmth for the rooftop picnic he had planned. Instead it began to rain at 11am and by lunchtime showed no sign of stopping.

“Ok change of plan. Can you go into our room- I mean my room or yours whichever- and wait til I call you?” a frazzled Peeta asked her. 

“Of course. What have you planned you’re being very secretive.” 

“Nothing. Something. I just want to make your last day here special. Just need you out of the way for a bit…. Trust me?”

“Always.”

Peeta paused for a second and a memory of that word appeared but he couldn’t quite grasp it or place it.

“Okay, so will I wait until you call me? And do I have time to shower?” 

“Yes and Yes.”

***** 

“Katniss? If you’re ready would you like to come into the living room?” Peeta called 

Katniss was incredibly excited by this whole surprise Peeta had been planning. 

She entered the living room, Peeta had turned the living room into an indoor picnic. 

“Peeta!” she exclaimed “what is all this?” 

He had pushed back the furniture in the room and on the floor he had a blanket and cushions spread on the ground. There was some wine chilling and a picnic basket waiting to be opened. 

“I had planned a rooftop picnic but the weather sort of ruined that. So I decided to move things inside. Hey you can add this to your brimming list of things that kind of went awry when you came to the Capitol” he laughed 

“Yeah my trip has been eventful, but despite the lockdown, the illness and all the other craziness it hasn’t been all bad.” she replied. 

“No it really hasn’t, now how about we eat. Then I propose a trip to the world famous Latier Museum of Art.” he held out his hand and Katniss took it.

The Museum was running virtual online tours, Peeta and Katniss looked at the Art and statues. Katniss still didn’t know her Monet’s from a finger painting but the whole experience was so relaxing and fun. 

As the afternoon wore on the pair became more relaxed. They had already had one bottle of wine and had opened a second. 

They decided to watch a movie but it was just background noise as they talked and laughed. Peeta asked Katniss if she minded if he sketched her. 

“Ok.”

Katniss could hear the smile in Peeta’s voice as he asked “So you’ll allow it?”

“I’ll allow it.” she smiled.

“I like your hair down” remarked Peeta a while later

“Thank you. I rarely leave it loose what with work you know. I’ve been braiding it since forever. I even used to do Prim’s when she was little.” Katniss smiled 

“Can I try? Can you teach me?” asked Peeta . 

“Um sure. I’ll just sit in front of you and we can start.”

Katniss moved and sat between Peeta’s legs. 

“Okay cool so where do I start?” 

For the next little while Peeta played with Katniss hair, eventually giving up. 

“Don’t stop, that was so nice” sighed Katniss. 

“Ha! You couldn’t see the mess back here.” answered Peeta. “Your back must be sore just sitting there you can lean back on me if you want.” 

Katniss did as he suggested. “You are so warm and lovely to cuddle up too.” 

“Katniss I …. I know you’re going home but I can’t let you go without telling you how much I like you and I really want to kiss you.” 

Katniss' heart sped up and throwing caution to the wind she turned -slightly awkwardly- and kneeling in front of Peeta, she took his face in her hands before gently kissing him. 

She pulled back and smiled at him before whispering “Peeta I really want to do more then kiss you.”

“I’ll allow it” 

***** 

“You’ll ring me when you land?” Peeta asked

“I promise.” Katniss was standing at the door of the apartment that had been her home for the last number of weeks. Last night had been wonderful, but now Katniss wasn’t sure what would happen. 

She was ashamed to admit she had considered just slipping away but Peeta was awake before she was. 

“Peeta, I’m not good at this kinda thing….” 

“Katniss, I understand. I’m here and you’re in 12 the odds aren’t in our favor. Maybe one day they will be. Now dry your tears ok?” 

Katniss nodded “Thank you Peeta. For everything.”

She reached out and pulled him into one final hug, before walking away. 

As she walked away Peeta wanted to call out to her to beg her not to go. Ask her to stay here with him forever, but that was just a fantasy and this wasn’t a romance novel by Effie Trinket, this was real life and real life was complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think that the story would end with Katniss just walking away did you….. 😊😊

Screw this thought Peeta and grabbed his keys and he closed the door behind him. He wasn’t letting Katniss Everdeen walk away like that. 

“Katniss! Wait.” he shouted. 

“Peeta?”he heard a voice call from just around the corner. 

In a flash they were face to face with each other. 

“How long have you been standing there? I would have expected you to be further along the corridor.”

“I’ll admit I may have walked very slowly…. I was hoping you would chase me down.” She grinned at him

“Yeah? What would you have done if I had just closed the door and gone back to bed” he asked smiling 

“Well you’re never gonna find out, since here you are.” 

“And now I’m here, what are you going to do with me?” 

“I have a few ideas, but first let’s take this back to the apartment. I’m not sure if the neighbors would appreciate the very extreme display of affection that I am about you unleash on you.” 

“Damn woman….” and Peeta pulled Katniss into a kiss before grabbing her and her luggage and heading back to the apartment. 

*****  
Peeta woke up much later, Katniss was placing kisses across his chest. 

“Hello” he murmured and gave Katniss a squeeze. 

She scooched up and lay beside him on the pillow. 

“So I cancelled my flight. I let my folks and friends know I would be staying a little longer. I spoke to my supervisor at work and I can continue to work from home….I just didn’t mention where “home” was right now. I don’t suppose it matters.” 

“Right now Katniss the only thing that matters is that you’re here, and I am going to make every moment count with you. Starting right now.” 

***** 

1 year later 

Katniss stood at the airport with Rue and Prim. They were waiting on Peeta to come through arrivals. 

“I can’t believe he’s finally here.” said Katniss. 

The last 12 months had been tough. Panem slowly began opening up and Katniss and Peeta realized their peaceful little bubble would soon burst. 

Katniss returned to 12 and she and Peeta began a long distance relationship.

Peeta’s old firm asked him to come back to work for them on a part time basis and from home. He accepted but he knew that it would be a short term situation.

*****

It was his mother who convinced him to look outside the Capitol for his future. 

The woman who had spend his entire life telling him to work and work hard had been truly scared when Peeta got sick. She had also lost some friends to the virus and all of this made her reflect on what was important suddenly prestigious employers and more money then you knew what to do with didn’t seem to matter. 

“Peeta, do you like living where you live? Even before you met Katniss?”

“I like parts of it.” He grumbled. The topic of their future had stalled because neither wanted to push the other about where they would settle.

“You and Katniss need to decide where your future lies. If that’s 12 then make the decision. Avoiding that discussion helps no one. How can you plan a future together if you can’t plan where to live? 

And so Peeta and Katniss looked at their options they felt 12 would be a better fit for them and once they made that decision everything else seemed to fall into place. 

Peeta began to make plans to move and took a week off to fly to 12. Once there he knew a permanent move was the right one.

*****

Finding a job was easier then he expected. Haymitch Abernathy was a friend of Katniss father who had a small Architecture firm but was looking to retire, he asked Peeta if he would be interested in coming onboard to work for him and facilitate his winding down.

Peeta came back out to 12 for 2 weeks to work with him to see if they could work together. They could Haymitch could be a bit rough but he was smart, creative and a superb teacher. Peeta was amazed at how much knowledge he gained in just those couple of weeks. 

Finally the days arrived when Peeta handed in his notice in his job and apartment and began the task of moving his life. 

*****

Peeta raced through arrivals, the sight of people wearing masks still strange after all this time but without a vaccine Panem was practicing social distancing, hand hygiene and people wore masks whenever in large crowds. The impact of the restrictions were still being felt by everyone. 

He saw her just as she saw him. He knew she would be grinning under the mask she wore, he knew he was. Beside her stood Prim and Rue holding up a welcome Peeta banner. 

Katniss began to run towards him and he moved out from behind the cart he was pushing and opened his arms to catch her. 

“You’re here! You’re here and you’re not leaving.” She was half crying, half laughing. 

“Let’s go home Katniss Everdeen. I just want to lock the word away for a little bit longer and show you home much I’ve missed you.”

And he did.

And they lived happily ever because all stories should end that way❤️


End file.
